Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a head mounted display device and a method of controlling the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
A head mounted display (HMD) device can provide a real image or a virtual image to a user. In this case, the HMD device may differently set an image provided to the user according to a front direction of the HMD device. In more detail, when the user views surrounding images using the HMD device, the user can view other real images around the HMD device according to a gaze direction of the user. Similarly, when the user views a virtual image using the HMD device, the HMD device may provide different images to the user according to a front direction of the HMD device.
In addition, the HMD device may play video content including a virtual image. In this case, the video content may include a video image corresponding to time information. The HMD device may display a progress bar indicating a progress of the video content. In addition, the HMD device may display a thumbnail image associated with the video image on the progress bar.
When the HMD device displays the progress bar and the thumbnail image, the HMD device requires a method of displaying the thumbnail image in consideration of images provided according to a front direction of the HMD device.